


A new home

by Low_Budget_Cosplayer



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: OC, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Budget_Cosplayer/pseuds/Low_Budget_Cosplayer
Summary: Emily Wilson has been in foster homes with her brother, Samuel since she was younger. What will happen if that changes and she becomes a member of a strange but loving family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Emily’s journey...

Fandom: Sanders Sides 

 

characters: Emily Wilson, Samuel Wilson, Mrs. Williams 

 

Chapter 1: Epilogue 

 

 

“Where are we going Sam?” It was a simple question that the young both couldn’t answer. He held onto his younger sister as they walked though out the city streets. “I don’t know, Em.” The boy answers, as they turned the Conner. 

“Why do we always have to run from the homes?” The girl asks looking up at her brother. “Because we won’t be safe-“ The boy stopped talking. A police car was driving slowly down the rode. The boy looked at the car, before picking up his sister and running.

 

 

“Samuel Wilson, back so soon?” A women asked. The African-American women was in her late 30s, black curly hair with brown eyes. She was sitting at a desk inside of a foster home agency. “We’ve warned you many times about fanning out of your foster homes with Emily.” She looks at the Samuel, who was sitting In a chair a across from her. “I’m sorry hun, but we have to separate your two.” Samuel looks up at the women, a scared and worried expression on his face. “Please Mrs. Williams don’t separate us!” Samuel begs, tears forming in his eyes. “We won’t run away again, I promise. Just do t separate us.” Mrs. William signs, walking over to Samuel and kneeing down I front of him. “I’ve given you so many chances Samuel, I can’t give you anymore. I know your just trying to protect Emily, but your still a kid-“ “I’m 13 I can take care of her-“ “no, you can’t take care of her. She’s 8 Samuel, you don’t know how to take care of her properly!” Mrs. Williams says. “I’m sorry Samuel, you two need to be separated tonight.” 

 

And just like that, the siblings were separated, never to meet again...well kinda. Samuel and Emily still found ways to see each other and hang out. Either walking to their homes after school, or just talking and FaceTiming on the phone. Well, 4 years have passed since that day, Emily is now 12 and Samuel is 17. The most recent home Emily has been put in wasn’t the greatest. 5 other kids lived in the house, and the foster parents were only in it for the money. Worst thing about it was that Emily was the oldest in the house and had to take care of the younger ones. She didn’t mind that part though, she truly enjoyed playing big sister for a while. What she didn’t like was how unstable her current home was, with yelling and anger and chaos and beatings...That was the part she hated. 

 

 

Little did she know, a certain guy was looking into adopting a child. That man is Thomas sanders, he’s been thinking and hoping for a while and now he’ll be able to! 

Comes join Emily’s journey with Thomas and his many sides!


	2. Meeting the family

Characters: Emily Wilson, Mrs Williams, Thomas Sanders, Patton Sanders, Logan Sanders, Virgil Sanders Roman Sanders. 

 

Chapter 2: Meeting the family. 

 

A knock was herd on the Mrs. Williams office door. “Come in” Mrs. Williams responds, as she was looking though some papers, The door opened to reveal Thomas Sanders. He walks in, closing the door behind him, and sits in the chair across from the women. They shake hands and Mrs. Williams begins to speak. “So, How did the home visit go? Did any of the children caught your eye?” “The visit went extremely well, and yes one of them did caught my eye.” Thomas says with a light smile on his face. “The oldest girl, she seems interesting.” “Oh, Emily?” Mrs. Williams asks, a bit unsure. “Yes, Emily. She looked like she got seriously hurt though, do you know what might have happened to her?” Thomas asks. “She’ll be okay, her foster parents said she had gotten into a fight at school. She had to go to The hospital, but she’s alright.” Mrs. Williams Says. “She’s a tough girl. So, you want to foster her?” She continues, looking through a filing cabinet, looking for Emily’s file. “Actually, I was hoping to maybe adopt her.” Thomas says. “Oh...Alright.” Mrs. Williams says, opening Emily’s file. “Just to warn you now, she dose have a history of running from her foster homes.” She says, handing Thomas her file. “Look though her file, and give me a call tomorrow. You’ll have to foster her first for at least 4 months before adopting her.” Mrs. Williams says. Thomas nods, taking the folder. “Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow Mrs. Williams.” He says before leaving.

 

 

“Thomas are you completely sure you’ve thought this though?” The logical side asks Thomas as he was waiting for Emily. He had called Mrs. Williams early that morning telling her that he truly wanted foster Emily and hopefully adopt her. “Yes Logan, I’m completely sure about this.” Thomas answers. “This is so exciting!” Patton says bouncing lightly, looking out the widow. “I can’t wait till she gets here. We can play games and bake cookies!” “And I can’t wait until we can decorate her room and take her shopping!” Roman says popping up. “Yeah that sounds good and fun.” Vigil says, as he walks downstairs and sits on the step. “But don’t you think there might be the chance of her absolutely hating us!?” Virgil asks. 

“Well why would she hate us?” Patton asked. “We’re giving her a chance at a better life!” Roman says. 

 

The door bell rang, stopping anyone else from getting into the conversation. Thomas walked to the door and opened it, revealing Emily. She was wearing a navy blue and white striped long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. She had her ombré Brown/blond hair pulled back with a black hair band. She had a noticeable black right eye, and a few scratches on her face. 

“H-Hello...” she greets Thomas, extending a hand. Tho as shakes her hand and smiles. “Hi Emily, I’m Thomas.” Thomas says stepping away from the door to let her inside. Emily steps inside the house, immediately spotting the other four people in the room. “I want you to meet Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil.” Thomas says, introducing each side. 

“Oh my goodness your so precious I just wanna hug you!” Patton says smiling brightly. “Clam down pat.” Roman says, “hello fair princess, it’s a honor to meet you.” “I guess it’s good to officially meet you...” Virgil mumbles. 

“It’s....nice to meet you guys too” Emily responds, holding onto her suitcase tightly. “I’ll show you to your room.” Thomas says. “It isn’t much yet, but maybe later we can go out and get some stuff to decorate it.” Thomas suggest, leading Emily upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my story!


End file.
